universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Edd (Eddsworld)
Entrance Z-Gear A car falls on the stage and Edd comes out of it. Special Moves Neutral B: Zombeh Shovel Edd takes out a shovel and spins it around in front of him as long as you hold down B. While spinning, the shovel can reflect projectiles, damage opponents and you can tilt the stick to change the shovel's direction. However, it doesn't protect Edd's back. Release the B button to make Edd throw his shovel while it's still spinning, or press A to finish this attack by just smaking the shovel. Side B: Cola Gallon Edd takes a gallon full of cola and starts shaking it before opening it releasing a torrent of Cola. Hold down B to charge up this move, which makes the move more powerful. After opening the gallon, Edd will be propelled on the opposite direction to the one he's facing, and this also deals damage. Hitting Edd while charging the move has two effects. If you hit Edd's back, he'll drop the gallon and it'll become a heavy item. But if you hit the gallon it'll explode, damaging both Edd and those near him. Up B: Lucky Can Edd uses his Lucky Can (which is tied to a metal chain) as a grappling hook. This allows you to grab ledges and opponents as long as the chain is out. On opponents, after grabbing them Edd will launch himself and tackle said opponent. The more damage the opponent has, the higher the jump Edd will perform. If you press B when the chain is out Edd will automatically perform the jump, though he won't go as high. Down B: Magic Marker Edd will draw something that will become real. What he draws is randomly one of these 3 things: *Butterfly: The butterfly will fly forwards and distract opponents that pass by it. It even makes opponents gravitate towards it. *Woman: This woman will walk forwards while speaking in gibberish. Contact her and she'll trap you while dealing damage. She can fall off ledges, though. *Fake Glasses: These glasses are an equipable item, and act similarly to Link's shield (they will protect who wear them from frontal attack as long as they stands still). They disappear after 10 seconds, though. Final Smash: Sugar Sugar Edd will start singing the song "Sugar Sugar" by The Archies, while cola cans fall all over the stage with the rhythm of the music, dealing damage. They also fall on Edd's head, but they won't damage him. During the singing, Edd cannot be damaged at all. By tilting the stick you'll be able to control the cans' direction. The last cans that fall will deal more damage that the ones at the beginning. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: Ah! KO Sound 2: No way! Star KO Sound: Noooooo! Taunts Up: *drinks cola* Side: "I hope YOU end soon..." Down: *Hellucard appears next to Edd* Hellucard: "'ey Edd!" Victory Screens + Failure/Clap 1. "YAAAAY!" 2. Edd says "Once again, Coke saves the day." and drinks out of a can of coke. 3. *connects some cables turning on a giant screen with him on it, but burning him as a result* 4. (vs. Tom) "Tom, you've gone too far this time!" 5. (vs. Matt) "He seems to be...rolling around in his own filth." Lose Pose: *crossed arms* Moveset Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: Edd delivers a quick punch. * Dash Attack: Edd drives forward in a mini kart. Tilt Attacks * Side: * Up: Edd performs an uppercut. * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side: Edd slams his Zombeh Shovel forward. * Up: Edd stretches his neck. * Down: ??? Aerial Attacks * Neutral: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: ??? * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Trivia *This moveset was dedicated to RealLife!Edd Gould, who passed away in 2012. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Category:Eddsworld Category:Greatest Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Back from the Dead Category:Not Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:CinderFallFan64 Favorite Category:Adult Category:British Category:Human Category:Always Remembered Category:Coca-Cola Lover Category:People Who Enjoy Making Puns Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:Video Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Young Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Based on the real character Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Artist Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters